The invention couples an angle attachment to a drill without removing the drill chuck from the drill.
Existing drill angle attachments are coupled to a drill by removing the drill chuck from the drill output shaft, linking the nut on either angle attachment shaft to the corresponding nut on the drill output shaft, securing the body of the angle attachment to the body of the drill by tightening a sleeve connector, and attaching the drill chuck to the shaft of the angle attachment not linked to the drill output shaft. This method has several disadvantages. Removing and reattaching the drill chuck consumes valuable time. Removing the drill chuck can be very difficult when the chuck has been very firmly attached by use of the drill. Many workers resolve these difficulties by keeping two drills--one with an angle attachment secured and one without. A better solution is provided by this invention. This invention preserves securing the angle attachment to the drill by a sleeve connector and preserves the ability to couple either shaft of the angle attachment to the drill, but does not require removing the drill chuck.
Inventions related to angle attachments shown in prior art do not suggest this solution. The devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,266 Selby, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,309 Happe, and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,822 by Kostka do not allow a drill output to be linked to either shaft of the angle attachment. Also these devices are not attachable to a drill body by a sleeve connector. A drill output can be linked to either shaft of the angle attachment with the device shown in U.S. Pat. No 2,604,795 by Ristow, and this device is secured to the drill body by a sleeve connector, but this device requires that the drill chuck be removed which is the problem to be overcome. This problem is also present in the devices shown by Keesling in U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,362 and shown by Babcock in U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,942.
None of the prior art devices suggest coupling either shaft of an angle attachment to a drill without removing the drill chuck while securing the angle attachment to the drill using a sleeve connector.